


Puppy

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Who needs a puppy when you have Lauren?





	Puppy

****The girls of Fifth Harmony had many opportunities to get a puppy. But they always said no.

Why?

Why would they need one when they had Lauren?

The girl was so much like a puppy. Like in the moment they were in.

Ally looked through the rear view mirror.

"Lauren, stop sticking your head out the window," she said sternly.

Lauren pouted but stuck her head back into the car.

This was just one of the many attributes to Puppy-Lauren.

**_Tummy Rubs_ **

The girls were watching a movie. Lauren had her head on Normani's lap, on her side.

Normani placed her hand on Lauren's stomach and started rubbing it. Lauren moved to lay on her back and closed her eyes.

Normani stopped and Lauren let out a small ' _no_ ' and grabbed Normani's hand, placing her hand back on her stomach, she moved Normani's hand, telling her (without words) to continue. Normani continued to rub Lauren's stomach.

Normani shared a look with the other girls and mouthed the word, ' _puppy_ '.

**_Food_ **

Dinah looked at the food at the table.

"Mila, Lo, dinner is ready!" Ally shouted.

Dinah looked up when she heard fast footsteps. She grinned when she saw Lauren running to the table. The closer she got, the more she tried to stop, but she just fell and slid under the table.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "How many times does that have to happen for you to finally ge that you don't have to run?"

Lauren looked at her sheepishly, "Five?"

**_Fears_ **

There was a loud boom. It had been raining hard and there was a thunder storm. Everyone was asleep while they drove through the storm.

"Can I sleep here?" Camila heard, as her bunk curtain was moved.

Camila opened her eyes to see Lauren standing there with a teddy bear.

Camila just scooted closer to the wall. She allowed Lauren to lay next to her. The older girl moved under the blanket and hid under them.

Camila, half asleep, reach over and scratched Lauren's head, right behind her ears.

Lauren curled up against Camila.

"Sh," Camila whispered, her eyes closed.

Lauren sighed, before a huge boom from the storm went off. Lauren tensed up.

"You're fine. It's nothing to worry about."

Lauren nodded her head.

Camila didn't know when, but she fell asleep, with Lauren curled up next to her.

**_Rain_ **

Ally shook her head, while she stared at a wet Lauren. She had been out in the rain. Her clothes were sticking to her skin. Her hair limp around her.

"I told you to bring an umbrella."

Lauren just trembled in front of her. Lauren took a step back and shook her hair. Ally squealed as she tried to cover herself.

"Lauren! Stop!"

Lauren did stop. She looked at Ally, her eyes wide.

"My hair is wet." Lauren pouted.

"You aren't a dog," Ally said, narrowing her eyes.

Lauren sighed. She just looked at Ally, her hair dripping.

Ally rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel. She started to dry Lauren's hair, while Lauren stood there, letting the other girl help her.

**_Kisses_ **

Normani showed the girls the donuts she got them.

"Thanks Mani," Dinah said, grabbing one.

Ally and Camila each took one.

Lauren reached into the box to get one, but was stopped by Normani.

"This one is especially for you," Normani said, pointing to one of the donuts for Lauren.

Lauren perked up and hugged Normani.

"Thank you Mani Bear," Lauren said, reaching for Normani and giving Normani small pecks all over her face.

"Stop!" Normani exclaimed, giggling. She pushed Lauren, but the younger girl just tried to reach for the slightly taller girl's face.

"I'm trying to thank you!"

"Why don't you just lick my face, it'll be easier," Normani deadpanned, pushing Lauren away.

"Okay." Lauren then tried to lick Normani's cheek.

"Now is not the time for your puppy moment Lauren!"

**_Eyes_ **

Dinah had the last piece of pizza. She grinned while she looked at it.

She was about to bite it, when she felt someone staring at her. She looked over at Lauren, to see her staring at her.

"What?"

"Can I have it?"

Dinah narrowed her eyes. "No. I got it first."

Lauren just looked at Dinah and pouted. "Please?"

Dinah glared back. "No."

"Pwetty pwease?"

"Damn it Lo, that's not fair!" Dinah gave Lauren the pizza, who ate it happily (and if she had a tail, it would be wagging).

"How did she take it?" Camila asked, looking up from her own pizza.

"She was pouting and used her eyes on me."

Dinah looked at Lauren, who gave her a smile. "She looked like a damn puppy."

**_Puppy_ **

Camila took off her seatbelt as they arrived to the Jaureguis. (Her own parents and Sofi were going to meet them there.) The girls got out and walked to the house. Lauren grinned as they walked to her house. Clara and Mike were standing there, smiles on their faces. They hugged her.

Clara then turned to the other four girls. "Are you taking good care of my girl?"

Ally nodded her head. "Yes, she's a hassle, but we got her."

"You feed her? Give her walks?"

"One of us walks her every day," Camila said, grinning, "Mani even bedazzled her leash."

"Hey!"

Camila smirked. "We also taught her to speak, and potty trained her, you're welcome."

"Not funny," Lauren muttered, pouting.

Camila reached over and patted Lauren's head. "Let's all go inside? Maybe your parents got your doggy bed ready."

The others laughed, while Lauren just pouted.


End file.
